The Past hurts
by shya23
Summary: my first ever Housecameron fic. House trying to figure out cameron's past and what is making her change so much.please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Hurts

part one

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"why does something have to be going on for me to…"

"you've changed _you _don't snap at everyone that pisses you off, _you_ don't go against patients wishes, . _you_ don't go around having mindless sex with your colleagues, and then break up with…"

"there was nothing to break of…. it was fun and it was non of your business,.."

"you made it my business when you brought you _social life _as you what to call it into work" House took a couple of steps back, and took a deep breath as Cameron stood in front of him glaring at him they had been at it for 20 minuets and still he had not gotten her to answer the first question he had asked that started the argument in the first place.

Cameron fought hard to hold back tears that were so desperate to escape, No, she kept telling herself, not here, not at work, not in front of him.

Instead she let the anger take full control and give just as much as she received from him.

He was not going to get her to tell him anything.

"what is going on with you?" he asked again showing such determination in his eyes as he glared at her, Cameron being just as determined not to let him get the better of he return the look.

"Everything in my _personal _life is just fine. Now if you don't mined I've got work to do" she turned and left him standing alone in his office as she made her way down the hall towards the elevators.

It had been weeks of her strange behaviour that had brought on this argument, the last straw had been this morning when he had walked into the office right in the middle of a very heated discussion between her and chase they a quieted before he could find out what they were talking about,

But had not spoken to each other for the remainder of the morning that was until their argument seemed to seep through during a differential which meant it took twice as long leaving both himself and Forman to wonder what had gone on with usually happy couple to be at each others thoughts.

It wasn't just the mood changes and her newly developed boldness it was the decisions she was making, sleeping with Chase of all people just because it was fun was not something she would usually do, casual sex just wasn't her. Something was defiantly wrong here.

Cameron sat alone in the locked storage cupboard she needed some time to cool of, how dare he demand to know what was going on with her it had nothing to do with him if he wanted to be apart of her life he would have been and now that ship has sailed.

Cameron closed her eyes willing her self to keep control and stay calm she could not afford to break down in tears at work.

Once her eyes were shut tightly she thought back to the morning this all started the moment she got that letter a month ago, that's when she began regretting her past actions which were filled with, why didn't I's and why shouldn't I have's.

NO not at work she told her self again opening her eyes unlocking the door and letting herself out.

"_that one's mine" a small child snatched a blue dolphin sand mould from her older sister,_

"_no it's not Allie you've got to share" her sister scolded taking back the toy. Another little girl came to join them sitting right next to Allie _

"_Emm want to help me" Allie asked hading Emma a spade. The three sisters sat playing together in the sand box in their back garden. _

_Louise the oldest of the three at six, Emma five and three year old Allison._

_A tall man emerged from sliding glass doors and walk quietly over to the girls he had his hands behind his back and a huge grin that non of the girls had noticed him yet, he crept right up to them, but the girls were so caught up in their play that they never looked up._

"_boooo" he yelled . All three girls dropped what they were doing and screamed then ran up to the man that scared them _

"_daddy" they screamed holding onto him and he dropped what was behind his back and held all three of his daughters tightly._

_Louise was the first to let go, she stepped out of the sand box to see what her father had dropped on the floor to find four neat little packages wrapped in brown paper all had a name on._

"_Where did you go daddy?" Emma asked clingy onto her father neck as Allison struggled out of the embrace to follow Louise._

"_I told you where I went, pea." he replied letting go of her as she joined her sister's "Daddy had to go very far way on a aeroplane, to do lots of hard work, remember" he told them while taking the packages from Louise._

"_but where did you go?" Louise looked up at her father._

"_I went to a place called London for a couple of weeks. And looked I brought you all presents" he handed each one of the packages he had been holding just as another child came out through the glass doors he was much older than the girls being eleven but at the sight of his father ran to greet him, his father returned the hug wrapping his arms tightly around his only son ._

"_I've missed you guys so much" he said muffled by the thick brown hair in front of him. _

Cameron stared at the ceiling as she remembered her earliest memory of her father and sisters. It had been years since it had kept her awake all night, since she couldn't do anything but think about them.

Remembering what her sisters looked like both with thick dark auburn hair. Louise's hair fell the middle of her back and was always wore down, Emma hair had beautiful soft curls just below her shoulders, Emma looking allot more like Cameron with the blue-green eyes and high cheek bones but was very cheeky and had a cheeky smile to go with it. Louise had dark blue eyes and longer more serious face. They had been her best friends they fought like hell all had very different personalities but they were always together.

After they had gone Cameron remembered crying for weeks, wouldn't sleep unless her mother held her wouldn't eat until she was starving , wouldn't talk unless it was to her brother.

She was angry at herself most of all, it wouldn't have been like this if it wasn't for her.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Hurts

part two

Wilson watched through the glass as house sat feet up, crossed at the ankle dry swallowing two pills with ease before entering the dimly light office.

He walked up to the desk and took a seat opposite house before talking.

"it's half past ten" he started " you don't have a patient, cuddy left hours ago, it's a Thursday and yet your still here" Wilson leaned back in his chair waiting a reply.

"I thought it was better to have the hooker come here. That way if anything goes missing Cuddy'll just replace it" house pulled his cane up and lifted his feet to the ground before standing up and walking over to the window.

"yeah, cause your office is insured against hookers right?"

"how d'ya know. Damn now you gonna won't the same perks" house joked.

He continued to look out the window deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised Wilson had continued talking.

"House…House are you even listening to me"

"have you noticed anything strange about Cameron lately" brazenly ignoring Wilson and changing the subject entirely.

"what that she turned into you" Wilson thought out loud " really house I think you've rubbed on her"

"Ha your fun…"

"really House" Wilson said truthfully

"it has nothing to do with me. Something going on with her. She almost impossible to work with she argues with me on almost every thing."

"what so because she doesn't agree with you and your decisions… wait a minute that sounds exactly like Cameron" house showed his annoyance at his friends ignorance through a piercing glare.

"seriously your reading too much into this… now are you coming or do you want to sit here thinking about ways in which society is out to get you" House stared at Wilson confused

You really weren't listening were you" shaking his head he repeated "do you want to go out for drinks tonight or not"

Cameron had been up for two hours when the annoying sound of her alarm clock started ringing through her apartment while she jogged in the living room, she slowed her pace and held on to the rail bars for strength as she worked up the energy to go into her bedroom to turn it off.

Once in the silence yet again she sat on the edge of her bed a lay down letting her eyes close for a couple of minuets before she got herself into the bathroom.

As she entered the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her lack of sleep the pervious night and the nights before revealing itself under her eyes but it wasn't just that, she looked at least a couple of years older.

Sure she wasn't at her best hair tied up in a messy ponytail her bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat. It was the pale complexion and the way high cheek bones stood out more that took her by surprise had she really lost that much weight for it to show on a face.

She immediately stood on the scale which she kept in the cabinet under the sink which read 119. She had lost some weight but not enough to be to worried she was just going to have to be more careful about missing meals and exercising she thought.

After showering and dressing Cameron stood by the kitchen door wondering at what point in her life did she choose to want to be this alone.

It was never a conscious decision she had made but she could remember that exact day when she began to refuse her self happiness it was a week before a seventh birthday the day she lost her father and both sisters.

Cameron had lost the debate she had with her self to call in sick and now was just stood in her kitchen dressed and ready to go, she wasn't sure she could be as strong as she needed to be to get through the day.

If she and House where to end up having the same discussion as yesterday she was sure he would get information she was not ready to share, with anyone let alone House.

She picked up her keys from the counter and made her way to the front door, slowly she let the door close behind her, it wasn't a choice of weather she could, she had to be strong, she had to make through another day.

House stood by his bike helmet in one hand cane in the other as he watched as his fellow walk into the hospital she looked like death her whole attitude the way she walked the way she looked ahead of her the way she greeted a nurse as she passed it was like she wasn't even their but her body had to go through the motions, it had been a complete turnaround to yesterday with her feisty bitching attitude with almost everyone including himself.

House put his helmet in its place on the bike and made his way towards the hospital, his was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Foreman go get a family history, Chase I believe you owe me a couple of clinic hours" House waited until they left them room before he continued. "Cameron go home"

"what?" was all she could say.

It was three in the afternoon Cameron hadn't been herself all day. She looked tired and worn out and barely contributed in the differential. There was no point in her being there if she could not do her job. He had hoped he could use the fact that she wasn't herself to finally get some answers, but that would just be low, he thought to himself.

"I said go home. STAT" unhooking his cane he made his way to his office.

"No I'm fine. I'm capable of finishing my shift" defiantly she stood facing him.

"huh, your not even capable of staying awake long enough to finish your job. I need a immunologist who's not going to make very big mistakes tha…"

"I told you I'm fine"

"yet your eyes, tell me a whole different story. Having trouble sleeping" why on earth was she being so difficult, all she had to do was to get her damn coat and make her way out, that's it. She knows that she's in no state to work but she had to complicate everything.

Cameron stood her grounds arms folded lips pursed.

"Just go home Cameron" he continued to stare at her " go before I have to take you there myself" 

"Try" she challenged.

An hour and a half later Wilson was looking through the sleeping Cameron's pocket looking for keys to open her front door while she leaned heavily on House's right shoulder being held firmly in place with a unwavering arm around her waist.

"I seriously believe this has got to be the worse thing you have ever done" Wilson muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open and let himself in helping House walk and half carry Cameron to her bed.

"I wouldn't say the worse" he had finally given up arguing with Cameron so he decided he'd use an unethical method of drugging her coffee while she wasn't looking. They had finally made it to the bedroom taken off her jacket lay her down and taken of her shoes while she snored gentle into her pillow

"you think we should tuck her in, you know get her out of those…"

"don't even think about it. Were going, like Now"

They waited for her to get comfortable pulling the comforter over her and allowing her to bring it right up to her chin and turn to her side facing the wall.

Wilson was the first to leave the room putting the keys on the table by the front door along with her bag he had been carrying.

"House were leaving" he yelled causing him to exit the room.

"fine ruin the fun, you fun wrecker" was the sarcastic retort that was heard before he returned to the living room.

Wilson thought for a moment "erm fun wrecker huh. Creative House." he opened the front door and waited for house to exit before he closed the door firmly behind them.

­

_He was sat on the living room sofa playing the girls favourite song on his guitar. Louise sat with her legs tucked in on the armchair opposite while Allie and Emma lay on the floor as they listened to him play. It was well past their bedtime but they had all promised they would go straight to bed after this last song. Which at this point would mean them being carried of to bed which is exactly what happened 3 minutes later he was carrying five year old Allison in one arm and seven year old Emma in the other while thirteen year old Nick walked a half asleep Louise up to their rooms._

_That night Allison woke up to her father's shouting, followed closely by her mothers voice telling him to keep the noise down then a slap and a cry of pain. Allison closed her eyes willing her self back to sleep before her mother came to check on her._

_TBC….._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank your encouraging commets, i'm so glad you enyoyed it. I was really worried noone was going to read it.

Sorry its taken so long for the next update i've had allot of computer problems

The Past Hurts

part three

Her head hurt like hell her eyes felt heavy and although she had slept for hours she still felt she could do with a couple more, she slowing opened her eyes to find herself laying in her bed, pitch black except from a few rays of light coming through the opened curtained window.

She brought her hand up to her head before reaching her arm out to the alarm clock on her night stand. Four thirty six, good she thought to herself closing her eyes again and getting more comfortable just to have her eyes snap open again.

The last thing she remembered was sitting in House's office finishing his mail and about to rinse her coffee cup out when she suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling to just fall asleep when she lay her head down and that was it.

How the hell did she get here and why on earth couldn't she remember anything about getting into bed. Had she really been that tired, she thought to her self just as her cell started to ring quietly. She turned over to where the sound was coming from on the night stand not once looking to see who the caller was and answered the call.

"hello?" she asked full of heavy sleep

"are you only just waking up? The pills I gave you should have warn of hours ago" Cameron's head shoot up at the realisation of what had happed forgetting her now severe headache.

"what did you give me House"

"oh stop whining you should thank me you obvio…."

"I should thank you for drugging.."

"hey, it your own fault you dared me remember and I never back out of a dare" he replied light heartedly.

"anyway why are you calling me at half four in the morning" Cameron changed the subject not wanting to get into why everything that was so morally wrong with what he did, and anyway she wasn't sure she was actually angry at him for it. It had worked after all she had finally gotten the sleep she craved. It had been a whole months of cat naps and she was grateful of the one night she had of sleep.

"just checking you didn't fall into a coma or anything." his voice had changed from being confidently sarcastic to almost nervous.

"you were worried about me?" she heard a shuffle in the background while he thought of some snarky comment to throw her off her line of questioning.

"well of course I was worried about you. Do you know what they do to your medical licence after killing someone. Never mined the life long sentence, the 10 by 10 cells. It no life for a cripple."

Cameron couldn't help but smile reading between the line where House was concerned was a area she thought herself truly skilled in.

"better go Honey bells is charging by the hour" he had locked the phone off before he heard Cameron whispered Goodbye into the phone.

Resting her head back into the warmth of her pillows Cameron tried to make herself comfortable yet again in a matter of minutes Cameron drifted into another deep sleep.

hchchchchchchhchchchchchchch

_Emma, Louise and Nick were all at school leaving Allison at home with her mother. Her father had the day off and was asleep upstairs, while Allie help her mother in the kitchen making cookies. Making more mess then was necessary with flour everywhere from the floor to her hair and cheeks along with very sticky dough around her mouth were she had eaten most of the cookie dough in her bowl. Allison laughed hysterically as her mother glared at her and picked her up tickling her till she was in uncontrollable fits of laughter causing yet more sticky dough and flour round the already messy kitchen._

"_I thought you were supposed to be helping me. Not making more work for me" she joked._

"_it wasn't me itsa mo…onster" screamed Allie from her mothers grasps._

"_I think its time for you to get yourself cleaned up" the voice startled both mother and daughter as he walked into the mess that was the kitchen._

"_Allie go on up now and please and stay in your room, sweetheart" Allison smiled at her mother and hopped down of the stall she was standing on. She had grown accustomed to leave the room when her parents requested it and keep herself in her room until her mother would come up for her, it had never occurred to her to tell them that she could hear everything from her room every slap, every raised voice, everything._

hchchchchchchchchchchchchch

Knock knock knock knock…

What the hell, was the first thought that came to mind the continuous knocking unrelenting at her front door as she regained some sort of consciousness.

"what the hell do you want at this time of the morning, House?" she had barely opened her front door.

"morning?" house said looking at his watch faking a confused look "more like afternoon Cameron" Cameron twisted her head to look at the watch on House's hand before opening the door fully allowing him full access to her apartment.

Thank god she was fully dress in her clothes from the previous day was one of the many thoughts going through her head as she ran to her bed.

House stood in her living room listening as she cursed under breath returning a few seconds later with her alarm clock in her hand.

"shit I forgot to set my alarm" she said as she continued to curse under her breath while now pacing in front of House clock in hand ."I've slept for almost twenty four hours House. What the hell did you give"

"Cameron relax what I gave you wasn't enough to cause you to sleep for that long" he placed both hands on her shoulder to stop her from pacing.

"this is just your body telling you that you are exhausted"

"why didn't you call me. To find out why I was so late for work"

"because I believed you needed to take a sick day, and I was right" letting go of her shoulders, House turned his attention to the stack of books behind him. "besides look at the machine and your cell I have been calling, that's why I'm now here"

Cameron let herself fall into the sofa that was behind her. She looked allot better House thought, the bags under her eyes had gone her face was still flushed with sleep and her hair in a mess, but there was still something that was there that gave away her the fact that she was hiding something. She leaned she head back into the cushion squeezing her eyes shut bringing both her hands to comb through her hair.

"what you need is coffee" House began to limp towards what he hoped was the kitchen "do y'a mind" Cameron shook her head no, as he continued to the kitchen.

As soon as she knew house was out of the room she let out a soft groan, she promised herself not to look week in front of him, promised herself that she would be strong that she wouldn't break down in font of him. Even though she hadn't cried she made herself vulnerable to him, yesterday by being tired today by being caught of guard.

House returned to the living room with two cups in hand, to find Cameron standing by the front door looking through her mail. He set the two cups on the coffee table and took a seat where Cameron had been sitting.

Sipping his coffee he looked over to Cameron who seemed in engrossed in a letter.

"interesting letter?" he asked receiving no reply he studied her eyes whaled up and tears began to fall, but it was as if she didn't notice.

"Cameron?" he got up from the chair and walked over to where she stood. She didn't acknowledge his presence or respond to her name.

She turned the letter over looking at the back of the envelop and began sobbing lighting. House took hold of her shoulders like he had before and called her again "Cameron, what's wrong?" he was about to take the letter from her when she looked up at him.

House felt a cold shiver down his spin as the look of shear fear in her eyes, fear mixed with anger and distress. He pulled her close into an embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder, the emotions going through him overwhelming him he wanted to protect her, he wanted to find out what was upsetting her like this, he wanted to just hold he make her feel safe in his arms he sure as hell didn't want to see that look on her face again.

All of a sudden Cameron pushed herself free from him arms and ran to the bathroom locking herself in standing with her back to the door she let her slid to the floor letting her self cry. She heard the familiar step thump step thump follow her.

Shit she thought he was going to have to have an explanation now.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for your comments and for reading.

The Past Hurts

part four

House had been sitting in a chair on the other side of the bathroom for 20 minuets, In silence. Not wanting to say any thing that may expose himself. The emotions that were going through him were like no other he had experience, he was sure that he should have made his way the front door the moment he saw her face as she read that letter, and let her deal with it herself, but something just wouldn't let him leave her like that and now he was stuck here, with her in her bathroom crying and him sitting rubbing his thigh on the other.

Cameron stood over the sink her face dripping wet with the cold water she had splashed on her face. She closed her eyes rereading in her head what she had just read.

_Dear, Allie_

_I'm not sure you got my first letter but thought it best to try again._

_My names Melanie I am the granddaughter of Nicolas Cameron. I'm not sure you know but he died eight years ago, in an accident. _

_All my life I have heard stories about you, about grandma and uncle Nick. My mother doesn't know that I've been trying to contact you, but I wanted to finally meet you. _

_To finally get to know the full truth and why we've never met._

_You've been like a bedtime story I always known, but now finally I want it to become a reality._

_You can contact me using the return address on the back._

_Yours faithfully_

_Melanie Allison Martinez _

Once again tears came streaming silently down her face. Most of her childhood and early teens were spent travelling, moving from state to state going abroad. It became her mothers one purpose in life and soon became hers as well as her older brother's just to find Louise and Emma. Only to be disappointed at every turn, never getting close enough to hope that they will be found will be brought home.

Years of crying blaming herself that it was her fault if she had listened to her father she would have been there with them, not where she was, depressed and angry at her self. Her mother had also blamed herself, for not being able to protect her babies, not leaving him, for putting her daughters lives in danger.

But what upset Cameron the most was that her father didn't love her enough to take her, to wait for her, to drag her from her mother, she was six years old and idealised her father not fully understanding the extent of what was happening around her and she felt abandoned by him.

hchchchchchchchchchchchchc

_Nicolas came through the door his three daughters sitting on the bed in the backroom. It was the middle of the night, they should have been sleeping, but the screams coming from downstairs were just too scary to sleep through so Emma and Allie crept into their older sisters room and that was were they remained. Their mother had finally stopped crying out in pain so they were sure that she would come in and check on them. She always did._

_The door opened, but it was not their mother._

"_girls go and get your coats" it wasn't a request. They did as they were told not waiting for an explanation and they walked past him by the door and made their way down the stairs. Louise and Emma went and got their shoes on and then got their winter coats on, Allison struggled with her boats but couldn't remember were she had put her jacket. _

"_daddy were ready" Louise said when she saw her father with shoes and coat already on as he made his way to the door._

"_Wait a minute daddy I can't find my coat" Allison cried as she feared she would be left behind as her father and two sister began making their way out the door towards the car._

"_Where did you have it last princess?"_

"_in the living room, I left it on the chair" Allison ran toward the closed door that lead into the living room reached for the handle …_

"_forget your coat pea, the cars warm. Come on quickly get in the car" but it was too late Allison opened the door to find her mother laying on the floor, if it hadn't been for the fact that their was blood dripping from her face and the was laying awkwardly on the floor she would have looked as through she was sleeping. Allison ran to her mothers side not hearing her father._

"_ALLISON GET IN THE CAR"_

"_What about mommy?" Allison cried as she sat by her mother._

"_princess come on we got to get a doctor, to help mommy" he walked over to her attempted to pull her away from her mothers side and drag her to the car, were her two sisters were already sitting waiting for them. But Allison put her arms around her mother limp neck and held on tightly crying as she was being pulled._

"_Allison, let mommy go"_

"_No I want mommy, I want mommy, I want mommy" she cried as she continued to hold on to her._

_Nicolas finally gave up pulling her and headed out towards the door. Allison sat crying into her mother hair as she heard the front door open, quickly she let go running towards the door opening it seeing her father get into the car with her sisters in the back about to pull out of the drive way._

"_Don't leave me daddy" she screamed but he didn't hear her "Daddy, DADDY" she cried as her father drove off leaving her alone by the open front door._

hchchchchchchchchchchchchc

That was the last time she saw her two sisters and her father, her mother had bean hit a number of times with an iron and suffered severe concussion as well as leaving scares on the left part of her temple. Police hadn't been able to track them down, they had a few leads but none of their attempts to find Nicolas had been successful.

Cameron felt fresh tears fall freely down her cheeks, which she slowly rubbed away looking at her self in the mirror her blood shot eyes and redden blotches on her cheeks and under eyes. There was no way to hide that she had been crying for the last 20 minuets so she didn't even try, she just walked over to the closed bathroom door and opened it seeing House sitting on the chair by the door.

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

The Past Hurts

part five

Cameron walked past House, knowing he was following close behind, into the living room sitting on the sofa leaving enough room for him to sit next to her.

House put his cane by the side of the chair waiting for her to explain, _if she__'__ll explain._

He watched as she curled her legs to tuck under herself and pull the her top over to cover her knees, while handing him the letter that was still in her hand.

"About a month ago I got a letter similar to that one," she began after he read the letter looking completely confused as to why it would upset her so much.

"I was six nearly seven and my father walked out on my mother me and my brother. Taking my older sisters." her eyes were kept low looking at nothing in particular.

"before he left he beat my mother until she was unconscious with an iron. Told me and my sisters to get in the car. I went looking for my coat and found my mother on the floor." she paused

" My father left with just my sisters. And we haven't seen or heard from them since" the watered down version was all he was going to get.

"My mother never forgave herself for eventually giving up looking for them a few years ago when she got to ill. But we spent years looking, travelling from state to state to country to country, every time there was a sighting of either of them, my brother and I were sometimes left behind at aunts houses or distant relatives so we wouldn't miss out too much at school. Even after the local police had virtually given up my mother wouldn't."

she looked up to find him latching onto her every word.

" I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this. I can't show it to my mother get her hopes up again to have her be disappointed. And I just don't know if I can put myself through this again"

House didn't't know what to say, if he could say anything that would comfort her that would help her so he stayed silent for a few moments and Cameron stared blankly.

"Just start small," he eventually said, pulling her shoulder closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself closer to him as he gently rubbed her back. She couldn't help her self as tears started falling down her cheeks onto his shoulder as House continued to rub her back.

It felt foreign to the both of them, House comforting her in an embrace like this, but the way Cameron pulled her self closer to him made him feel needed at that moment, so he pulled her even closer and allowed her to cry.

This was not the reaction she was so afraid of House having.

She had thought he'd mock her use it against her in some way, try to make her hate him, laugh at her even for getting so upset. Not holding her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

Cameron only pulled away at the sound of his beeper going off in his pocket, he pretended like he didn't hear it first at muttered a few shit's and dames as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and read it.

As soon as she had pulled away he instantly missed the feel of her against him and wanted nothing more then to just turn of his pager and forget he had other responsibilities and just hold her until she felt better.

"I gotta go" he mumbled quietly avoiding her eyes as he got up from the chair.

"I know" he hear her say as she got up and walked him to the door.

House had his hand on the latch of the door about to open it when he tried wrecking his brain for something appropriate to say to her as she stood behind him.

"you…could call if …you need anyone to um….talk to you know?" he open the door still not looking at her fearing he show things he wasn't ready for her to see.

"I mean it doesn't have to be me it could be…oh I don't know Wilson" he joked as he left, leaving Cameron standing by the door smiling as he made his way towards the elevator.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House was sat by his piano with a full glass of scotch on top right next to half a bottle of viccodin, he hadn't played a note, but had just sat there thinking, mostly about Cameron and what had happened earlier that day.

He had pushed her and pushed her to find out why she was acting so strange and now that he knew he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He liked the way things were she was his underling, he was her boss, simple. He could mock her tease her and she would do the same they. She liked him and he didn't like her at least that's what he had told her.

But now feelings he thought he had suppressed had began to surface, he wanted to be able to hold her until it all went away and help get through this with little if not no pain. He wanted her to know that he was there for her and that he wasn't going anywhere.

But then he thought about why he hadn't acted on these feelings in the first place and why it had taken so long for him to admit to his feeling for Cameron and remembered the list of things of why he shouldn't one being he's only hurt her more _eventually_.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

After House had left Cameron found her self curled up on the couch as she had with him sitting next to her with an old photo album in front of her.

It contained pictures of her self with her sisters and her brother which were mostly at the front of the album with pictures of herself with just her brother near the back.

_Louise, Emma and Allison were sat together looking through a book on a large brown chair in the patio of the grandparents house. Nick was sat in the middle of his two sisters while Allison sat on his lap while reading the book that none of them were listening to. _

"_Momma said we were going to say goodbye to grandma today, but I haven't seen her" Allison said._

_Nick stopping mid sentence while the other two looked at him for an explanation.  
_

"_did grandma forget to say bye to us?" She continued while turning to look at her brother. It had been a long day there had been allot of people who had come to the funeral to pay their respects and they all had gone back to the House. Nick had been told to look after his sister for the day while his mother got everything sorted out and their father spoke to the guests. _

"_We said goodbye to her when we were at the church Allie" he tried to explain._

"_no we didn't, she wasn't there. We looked" Emma insisted._

"_Remember what mom said to you, grandma was very ill and was going away for a very very long time and we were not going to see her again"_

"_yes we remember but why didn't she say goodbye?" four year old Allison was getting annoyed by her brother lack of answers._

"_Because she couldn't say goodbye she was already up in heaven remember?" _

"_Is grandma dead?" Louise who had kept quiet finally spoke up, she understood what was going on more than both her sister's. _

"_what's dead mean?" Allison asked looking over at Louise this time as her brother was obviously not helping._

"_do you remember Oscar are cat, when he got ill we had to bury him in the garden?" both Emma and Allison nodded._

_Nick glared at Louise knowing he was now going to have to explain death to a six and a four year old._

"_Is grandma in the garden as well then" Emma looked up at her brother fearful that they buried her grandmother in their back garden._

"_No Emm….. She's in the umm…. in the grave yard, …… you know the one we went to this afternoon……… where all those stones were sticking out from the grou…."_

"_NICKALAS," his mother was stood at the door._

"_Girls go upstairs and say goodnight to grandpa" _

Cameron remembered how much trouble they had gotten their brother in and smiled as she remembered how difficult it was for their mother to explain about death and how she wouldn't go to sleep with the light off for weeks after that.

Cameron closed the album and put it back on the shelf , she picked up the letter on the table and read it again then turned her laptop on and began writing a letter to Melanie Martinez.

_TBC……._

So sorry for the taking so long with this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Past Hurts

part six

House sat by his piano, a half full glass of scotch on top with an orange viccodin bottle next to it, while he rubbed his aching thigh. He had already taken more that his prescribed dosage for the pain but nothing seemed to help.

It was half eleven at night but he didn't what to go to bed just yet, not just because of the pain but because he couldn't't help but think about all of what Cameron had gone through and what she was still going through. It had explained allot about the way Cameron was now, so full of compassion for others, wanting everyone to live idyllic life and to always do the right thing, yet she was so lonely and gave everything to her job of saving lives.

It was like she was punishing her self, marrying a man she knew was going to die not allowing her self to be happy although he knew she longed for it.

What House couldn't understand was why she blamed her self, why had she felt guilty for her sisters being taken away, she was six years old and she witnessed her mothers beaten body laying unconscious on the floor of her living room, while her father was trying to run away from the mess he had caused while kidnapping her and her sisters.

He had tried so hard to find out what had been causing her mood change over the last months or so, and now he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron was doing everything she possibly could to get her mind of off the letter and House. she had spent and hour and a half jogging, she had been out shopping for groceries, she had finished the book she had been reading, she had done everything she could possibly think but still she spent most of her day thinking about the possible outcomes of later that afternoon at the restaurant.

It had been 2 and half weeks now since Cameron wrote the first letter to Melanie, it had sat on her telephone table with the address and stamp on the front, but she couldn't bring herself to post it, not yet. That was until House showed up at her apartment a couple of days later with Chinese take out saying he wanted to make sure that she was eating and not going to waste away any time soon because he _really_ wasn't in the mood to interview for her position.

They had spent the evening watching movies from her very poor collection of DVD's as House had put it, and both had avoided talking about what had happened a few days ago. That night Cameron fell asleep on the chair in the middle of _Girl interrupted, _she was curled up in the corner on the chair her knees held closeto her chest held firmly in place by her arms, she snored gently while House turned the DVD off and placed a soft comforter over her. He was about to leave when he saw the addressed envelop on the table, he took the letter and left a note in its place before turning the lights of and shutting the front door behind him.

Cameron had woken in the early hours of the morning, she found her self clutching on the comforter wrapped tightly around her but still felt a shiver, so she got up and went into bed to get another half and hour of sleep before having to get up and go to work.

She spent less the 10 minutes laying down trying to get back to sleep which proved useless as all she could think about was how comfortable and at ease it was with House that night. When he showed up at her door last night with take out, she had thought it was his way of prying into her life get some more answers as to why she turned out the was she was and use against her at a later date. But instead he didn't ask one question, they had light conversation, ate and watch DVDs. It was as if he was a totally different man from the House that lived to make other people lives miserable including hers. Even after her crying on his shoulder she still expected him to turn around a mock her.

Cameron hadn't even noticed the envelop had gone until she was about to leave, she probably wouldn't have even notice if it hadn't been for the rather large note in it's place saying 'posting your letter. House'.

As she read the note the hairs on the back of her neck rose with fear. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialled his number, it rang three times before he answered it with a "This better be important, do you know what time it is"

"House.. how could you?" completely ignoring him.

"You going to have to be specific"

"The letter, you took my letter last night"

"oh, that" Cameron could hear house moving about as his alarm went off. "Yeah I posted it last night. You did realise their was a post box right outside your apartment building didn't you. It was just sitting there addressed and ready to go"

"You do realise what that was don't you" Cameron only just realised that House might have actually just trying to be helpful by posting that letter and not trying to get her to do something that she wasn't ready for. She was so quick to assume the worst in him every time.

"It was for Melanie Martinez, the girl who was has been writing to me" She said through gritted teeth.

House was silent on the other end, obviously he hadn't known.

"Then I'm glad that it has already been posted, how long would you have just kept it there? This way it's done now all you got to worry about is what to do if you get a reply" House didn't sound as confident as he usually would if he was absolutely certain about something.

It hadn't taken long to get a reply from Melanie via e-mail. Cameron was actually surprised when only 3 days later she received an e-mail from her.

Cameron was still very apprehensive about this girl she didn't know anything about her or if this was for real, but she had wanted something like this to happen for so long she couldn't stop now. So she wrote again and wanted to find out more information about her sisters, where they were and why even after they turn 18 and able to leave their father had they chosen to keep there distance.

Both Cameron and Melanie continued to send regular e-mails to each other, Cameron had found out that her father had travelled allot changing his name as well ass her sisters to keep them from being found. They had finally resided in a small town in Italy where they both finished school and went to collage, they didn't return to the states until the mid twenties, that was when Melanie got more information about her aunt Allison and was able to track her down.

Cameron loved hearing stories about her sisters but she needed to meet Melanie face to face, so they both agreed on a date and a time to meet right here in new jersey.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Allison was sat waiting with Nick sitting right next to her waiting for their mother to return so that they could finally get some sleep in their motel room._

_It had been over 2 years now since Louise and Emma had been snatched by their father, so the pair had now grown accustomed to sleeping in the same room, travelling all over the place and meeting new people. But it didn't mean they liked it, they both knew how much their mother missed their sisters but sometimes they just wanted to stay in one place just long enough not to feel lonely. They felt they only had themselves as their mothers was to busy to even talk to them at times, sometimes when they were in this state their mother would over compensate for not being there as much as she wanted to._

_She would buy them gifts, not want to spent a moment without either of them, constantly smother them with hugs and kisses, but as soon as their was a phone call or a suspected sighting of her husband or children her attention was again diverted._

"_Nicky…, Allie-bee come on our rooms ready" nine years old Allison got up from the bench that they had been sitting in in the practically desolate lobby and made her way towards her mother, with Nick following closely behind. _

"_Nick what do you think Louise and Emma would be doing now?" Allison continued drawing in her drawing pad not even looking up to her brother as she asked._

_He had been playing with a small ball, bouncing it on the wall in front of him as they waited inside their room for their mother to return. She had left him in charge of his sister while she went out to get them some lunch, it was pouring down with rain outside and neither Allison nor Nick were keen on going out._

_He stopped bouncing the ball to consider her question, it was something he thought about allot but never could come up with a realistic story about where his sisters were._

"_Honestly Allie" he said "I don't know. They could be playing on a beach somewhere far from here. Or they could be drawing in note books just like what your doing now"_

"_Do you think we'll ever find them, Nick?" Allison had stopped drawing and now diverted her full attention on her brother._

"_Mom always says well find them soon. They'll be home with us at Christmas or where close to finding them now. But were never close and they wont be home for Christmas. Will they?" she continued _

"_I don't know Allie. I wish they would just come home and everything be like it used to be with you and Emma fighting over toys Louise trying to act like she was a grown up telling the to of you off. And all three of you doing everything you can to annoy me" Nick and Allison both laughed a little as Nick came and sat down next to her._

"_What about dad? Do you want him to come back as well" Nicolas stood up and turned away from his sister._

"_How can you want him back after what he done to mom?"_

"_I don't want him to come back. But you just said you wanted everything to be like t was before and so do I. I want dad to be nice like he was before he took Emma and Louise" Nick looked down at his little in shock, had she not heard her mother screams and cries after thier father hit their mother when ever they weren't in the room, had she not seen the scars and bruise's that suddenly appeared in the morning's had she not understood how unhappy their mother was when their father was around._

"_I never want to see him again" was all he said and return back to playing with the small ball._

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

**TBC…….**


	7. Chapter 7

The Past Hurts

part Seven

Cameron was sat alone at the table set for two, it was in a quiet part of a very busy Italian restaurant overlooking a nearby park, she was sipping a glass of water anxiously, looking at the doors every time they opened and when ever she saw a girl about the same age as her niece she would watch them closely until they sat at their own table or until they noticed how closely she was watching them and looked down at her table.

Cameron had got their early so she knew she was going to be sat waiting, but now she had wished she hadn't been so eager to get their because the wait was killing her she couldn't stand sitting at the table alone waiting for this girl she knew very little about, knowing that this could be a very big mistake. She still hadn't told her brother what was going on which she knew was properly for the best as he was very loyal to their mother and would tell her everything, and that was the last thing she wanted now. Having her mother heart broken again when all she should be concentrating on was her health.

The doors opened again and Cameron looked up hoping to see her niece which was stupid she didn't even know what she looked like, only that she was going to be wearing a red sleeveless top. She was disappointed yet again as a man walked through the doors followed closely by his wife.

Cameron pulled out a small picture album from her bag she had brought it along to show the pictures to Melanie. It was full of childhood pictures of all four of them, some had both of her parents in but most was just herself and Nick with Louise and Emma and began to flick through it, people had stared to look at her weirdly and she couldn't blame them.

She was looking at one her favourite pictures it was taken at a park they visited regularly. Nick was sat at the bottom of a slide while Louise and Emma stood behind him with Allison sat on his lap. She had only been two at the time and couldn't remember it at all, but they all seemed so happy just being there.

Nick had once told her their mom had taken the photo, and their father had been away on a business trip he had been gone for a couple of days and was due back they day after the photo was taken. The day after was the first time that their father asked them all to go to their bedrooms and leave him and their mother alone. It was also the first night that Nick could remember his mother scream followed by muffled crying as he lay in his bed.

Cameron was so engrossed in the picture album that she hadn't noticed a short brunette girl walk into the restaurant and walk right up to her table. She had the same dark curls as Cameron only darker and had decided to have it out and let her hair fall well below her shoulders and stood only 5 foot 4 inches tall and was wearing the red sleeveless top that she had promise her aunt she would wear in order to be recognised.

"Un hum" she tried to get the attention of the women sat before her, she had looked around the entire restaurant and she was they only one sat alone at the table as if she was waiting for someone.

Cameron looked up and stood as she saw her niece for the first time there was no doubt that this was her sisters daughter as she had the same dark blue almond shaped eyes and she even smiled like her sister would as she held her hand out to her.

"You look so much like Louise" tears began to fill her eyes as she shock hands with her, she thought she was going to strong through this not get her hopes up, but all that was slipping away as she stared at the girl that could so easily have been an older version of the memory of her sister that she had, through pictures and every minute detail she could recall.

Unable to speak Melanie took a seat opposite the one that Cameron had been sitting in and Cameron followed and sat down.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long" Melanie finally broke the silence.

"I know you didn't know anything about me until a few weeks ago, but ever since I was young Mom would tell me stories about you and Nick and Grandma. That I felt like I already knew you." Cameron wiped away a few tears that had escape, she needed to ask a few questions before she got caught up in this emotion, she needed to find out why her sisters never tried to get in touch again when they were old enough or even after their father had died.

She paused and took a deep breath before asking.

"Why didn't they try and contact us, what happened?" it sounded cold, colder than it was meant to but she was hurt by the news that her sister had been living here in the states for so many years and had not tried to get in touch with her again or their mother.

Cameron was hoping that they did try but like her had no luck in tracing them down, but then how had it been so easy for Melanie to do it? All these questions had been riving her made ever since she got the first letter ever since she agreed to meet her niece at this restaurant now it was time to get some answers.

Melanie looked down at the table cloth and was contemplating how to answer her.

"They miss you soo much, their always talking about you and they would have been looking for you but…" She had to pause as she thought about the best way to tell her. Cameron braced herself for what she was about to say.

"My grandfather told them that their was a huge fire at the House after they left and that no one survived. He told them that you Nick and Grandma had all been killed" the words stung Cameron more than she would have thought they would, she had idolized her father as a child and to think that he told her sister that she was dead hurt her.

"Mom and Aunt Emma had no reasons to doubt him, he had told them they were going on holiday the night that he took them"

"Then how do you know what happed?"

"After grandpa died I researched our family. I always thought it was suspicious how he changed our last name and kept moving about but I never expected to find what I did." she paused looked up to find Cameron clinging on to every word.

"I found an articles from old newspapers about that night, how he had left her for dead after beating her and took his two oldest daughters. I read about the police searching for them with no avail, and even the alleged sightings that went on for years" Cameron had to take a moment to process what she had just learnt before asking more questions.

"So why when you found out that he had lied to you mother, hadn't she tried looking for us then?" all Cameron wanted to do was to be able to embrace her niece and finally find her sisters and never let go of either of them again but she couldn't not yet.

"They never found out, I never told them" Melanie said simply her eyes begging her not to continue. Cameron could tell she was still hiding something but now wasn't the time to push her and to loose her only chance at finally meeting her sisters.

"I didn't want to tell them something that would only upset them, they had been through allot over past, even before I was born, to tell them that every thing their father told them was a lie would only hurt them more and……." she was about to continue but was interrupted by a waitress.

"Can I take your order?" she pulled out her pen and notepad before even waiting for a reply and didn't even look bother by the fact that she had interrupted them.

It took a moment before either replied, they both pick up the menu that ha been sitting on the table and gave their orders to the impatient waitress and then were left in awkward silence.

"You look so much like Aunt Emma, especially her eyes"

"people always used to say that to us and they always said that Louise was just like Mom" She smile as she recalled.

"So tell me about yourself, are you an only child? And does Emma have any children? Are they married? I want to know everything" Melanie looked almost relived and grinned a little before answering.

" Mom's married but Aunt Emma isn't, Emma had her first child last year a little girl she named her Abigail, I've got two younger half brothers Sean and Luke seven and five."

"SO how old are you?" it had just dawned on Cameron that Louise must have been a teenage mom.

"I'm seventeen the same age mom was when she had me" Melanie knew exactly what she was getting at. "Mom's a piano teacher at a local music school in new York and Emma is a paediatrician."

Melanie loved talking about her family to Cameron they spent over two hours just talking about what they had been up to Cameron told her that she was also a doctor and worked at a hospital not far from the restaurant while Melanie talked about her childhood in Italy and moving over to the states, when it came to say goodbye they both agreed to keep in contact Melanie promised that she was going to talk to her mother and aunt as soon as she could and hopefully next time they met up they would both be there.

But even as she said goodbye she looked doubtful that it would be that easy, so much time had past so much had happened they all had their own lives now. Cameron gave Melanie a few of the pictures from the album along with two letters that she wrote when she was still in school one for her Louise and one for Emma.

When she got into her car Cameron broke down in tears she had missed so much of their lives as they of hers, she hadn't felt as alone as she felt at that moment.

Going home to an empty apartment wasn't something she was looking forward to. She needed to talk to someone, she couldn't stand the thought of being alone, not tonight.

So she wasn't surprised to find herself standing outside House front door waiting for him to answer.

TBC…

A/N : I know their wasn't much House/Cameron interaction in this chapter but their will be in the next one.

And sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

The Past Hurts

Part eight

House had half a mind to ignore the light rap on the front door as he sat in his living room, with the television on as merely background noise.

He justified it with, if it was important the knock would have shown the urgency, if it was Wilson he'll let himself in and if it was the hospital he had a pager and cell phone for a reason.

But curiosity getting the better of him he found himself standing by the open door with Cameron walking past him.

She walked over to the mantel piece eying the photographs that stood their along with some books as House shut the door and made his way over to her.

He hadn't said a word to her, she was upset about something, she wouldn't look him in the eye, wouldn't even look at him.

"Do you need a drink?" Cameron nodded but still hadn't turned around to look at him directly. She picked up a photo in a silver frame it was a picture of a young Mrs House sat on a bench with a to small child grinning from ear to ear, if it hadn't been for the blue eyes that stood out so predominately on the child Cameron would have thought it was of someone else.

A small smile crept on her face, she had seen him smile but never like this, she wonders sadly 'when had he become so pessimistic and sad in his eyes, what had gone so wrong in his life'.

Cameron felt him as he slowly approach her from behind and looked over her shoulder before reaching and taking the photograph from her, she looked up at him and for the first time he saw her blood shot puffy eyes, his initial instinct was to wrapped his arms around her and her and protect her from what ever it was that had made her look this way. But instead he stiffly handed her a glass partly filled with scotch as he took a sip of his own. She gratefully took the glass and seemed to pour all her attention on just looking at it, before taking more than just a sip, finishing the glass off.

House didn't say a word as he watched his employee back the glass, his only intervention was taking the empty glass from her and refilling it and then coxing her into sitting down before she drank the next glass, placing an almost full bottle of scotch on the table right next to her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to wait until you're completely drunk to take full advantage of you?" Cameron laughed it was an almost sad laugh that House would never have thought he would have herd coming from her. He hated seeing her like this.

Cameron was cautiously holding her third glass of the amber liquid after backing the second glass the same way as the first.

"I just found out a few things today" still staring at her glass "I met Melanie, my niece. We had lunch, we talked" Shit he had forgotten that she had arranged to meet her niece that afternoon, how could he have forgotten something so important. House watched as she drank the full contents of the glass and place it on the coffee table in front of them while he sipped from his second.

For the first time that night Cameron looked at House, her once readable naïve eyes were staring into his ice blue, before he felt her hand caress his cheek, it felt so good having her touch him like that it took all he had to bring his hand up to hers and stop her.

"Your upset, you've been drinking…"

"I'm not drunk" she sounded hurt by his rejection. But continued to stroke his cheek bringing herself closer until their faces where only inch's apart.

"Your not thinking clearly" was all House could say before he was cut of b her lips finding his, in a soft gentle kiss. House pulled away.

"You don't want this" he said wishing that he didn't have to be the responsible one.

"You have no idea how much I want this right now" she brought her lips to his once again only this time with more urgency more passion, she had wanted this for so long, she had needed him for so long.

House responded by kissing her back with just the same amount of passion and need, her right hand was holding his head firmly in place while her other was exploring the stubble around his mouth. Both House arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer, before he pulled his lips away from her for the second time.

"House please, I want this" Cameron begged him, she tried to bring her lips to his again, but this time House pulled away, all he wanted was to let her kiss him, let her forget about whatever it was that was bothering her , but not like this. She was emotional; she was almost drunk and clearly not thinking

Straight. The only thing that would have been worse than taking an advantage of her in this state was the look that she would have given him in the morning. The look of total regret. He couldn't do that to her.

She got up and was making her way to the front door.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here" she was looking for her car keys in her purse.

"You're in no state to drive home" he took the bag, away from her.

"Well than call me a cab" she yelled, she wasn't angry at him but he was there.

"You shouldn't be alone, not like this" he couldn't let her leave, the overpowering need to protect her to make her stop hurting the way she was, was stopping him from letting her walk out.

"Well what do you want me to do stay here and embarrass myself all over again" she wiped tears from her face. She was still yelling at him she couldn't understand why she was so angry he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What happened today?" Cameron looked up at the ceiling as more tears stung her eyes, but didn't answer him straight away.

"When I was young, before it all happened. My father was my world; I would look up to him as if he was my hero. Even after he had gone I thought maybe he'll come back for me, or maybe something terrible had happened that stopped him from coming back to see me" Se had reverted back to not looking at him.

"He told my sisters that I was dead. That my mother and my brother and I were killed in a house fire. If he ever loved us how could have ever said that"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron woke up finding herself alone in darkness with only streaks of early morning sun escaping from the gaps of the curtains, she felt the cold breeze of fresh morning air as it touched the back of her neck while she pulled the light sheet over to cover herself for warm.

She groaned into the pillow as she realise she had woken up in someone else bed, she couldn't remember anything from the night before.

The pounding headache and nauseous feeling, explained the reasons why she couldn't remember how she got here.

She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, and sat up on the edge of the bed holding her head in her hands. The clock on the table besides her read 6.30.

All she wanted to do was to get her stuff and go home, but the sound of the toilet flushing in the background meant that she wasn't going to be able to get out without being noticed.

House pulled two mugs out from the cupboard from him and filled them both with coffee. It was way to early for him to be awake, his in pain and he was tired. His leg had painfully protested spending the night on the sofa, but as he had given up his bed for Cameron he had no other chose. And now he was paying for it. He had already taken his morning dose of Vicodin and was now contemplating taking a second dose of medication for the pain as he rubbed his aching thigh.

Limping and balancing two cups of coffee, leaving his cane in the kitchen he made his way to his bedroom, to find Cameron already awake sitting up facing away from him.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_A frightened four year old Allison ran from her bedroom, making sure the door was hut firmly behind her and that the monster that had hunted her that night couldn't follow her to her parent's room._

_She ran until she reached their bedroom door than quality as she could opened it slightly to see both her parents fast asleep drenched in shadows in the darkness._

_Closing the door behind her she quietly made her way to her father side of the bed, she knew that if her mother was to wake up she would take her back to her bedroom and try to prove to her that monsters didn't hide in her closets or under her bed, or under her covers or even in her shoes. But her father rarely took her back; instead he would just cuddle her and make her feel safe and protected._

_As quietly as she could she lifted herself onto the bed an snuck under the covers, she curled up besides her father who was snoring lightly as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her tightly, helping to lull Allison into much needed sleep._

_TBC………_

_A/N: sorry about the delay with this chapter. _

_My computer's been playing up._


	9. Chapter 9

The Past Hurts

Part nine

16 years old, Allison lay next to her mother holding onto to her fragile frame. In the years since her daughter's abduction, she had aged considerably due to stress and not taking care of her self.

"_Allie" she called as she stroked her youngest daughter's hair. "Promise me something?" her voice was strained as if she was holding back something. _

Allison picked her head up to see her mothers face, it pained her to see her mother look so forlorn and empty inside. Nothing seemed to make her happy anymore.

"_What mom?" it was only the two of them that lived in the tiny two bed roomed apartment since Nick had moved out years ago to go to collage. When he left, Allison had never felt so alone. For years, he had been her best friend when their mother was following leads and they were staying in motels or with relatives. _

He visited regularly during and even after he left collage and got his own place not to far. But still it wasn't the same as having him around all the time.

When he had left her mother felt as if she was loosing another child, she had known that one day both he and Allison would eventually leave but she wasn't ready for that day, and even as Allison was approaching 17 she dreaded the day she would pack up a leave just as Nick had. Nick and Allison were too smart not to go.

"_I want you to promise me that you'll never let anyone tell you can't do something." she continued to stroke her hair._

"_You're a smart girl. No one should hold you back" Allison smile it wasn't often she and her mother spent time like this just watching television together._

"_You know how much I love you don't you"_

"_Yes mom, I love you to" she was looking at Allison but her eyes were not focused on her._

"_Never let a man treat you the way you're farther treated me." she seemed to be staring into the distance as she spoke. It was as if Allison didn't need to be their as she spoke_

"_I used to believe that he must have loved me because he would never hit me in front of you girls and your brother. He must have had some heart" tears found its way to the corner of her eyes and fell down her cheeks._

"_But he was just an evil so of a bh" putting her head back down to rest on her mother chest Allison closed her eyes. It had taken a while to get used to hearing her mother talk about her father like that. Over the years it seemed to only get worse, her hatred for him was consuming her, and know one could blame her for it._

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House slowing walked around the bed, slightly startling Cameron who had was only remembering little details from the night before, like the kiss._ Oh no I didn't _she groaned inwardly to her self. She remembered him pushing her away from him, she remembered begging him to just let it happen but what she couldn't remember was, did it. Did she sleep with her boss?

"Morning" House said taking a seat on the bed next to her, Cameron couldn't bring her self to look at him she felt disgusted in her self, she had wanted House to look at her differently since the day she met him, she had wanted them to be more than just boss and employee but not like this.

"You've got to be hung over, the amount of drink you had last night"

"House?" she had to ask.

"House about last…"

"You practically past out. Do you know how difficult it was trying to get you in here being crippled and everything?" he handed her one of the cups of coffee he had been holding. "And how uncomfortable my chairs are. It almost makes me feel sorry for Wilson who ends up out there allot" House saw the relief fall from her whole body as she smiled to her self. She turned to look at him unable to stop smiling.

"Thank you" she knew that he knew what she was thanking him for.

"How much did I drink last night" she brought her free hand up to her temple and gently massaged it.

"You finished nearly a whole bottle of scotch"

"I did not" House laughed as she groaned to her self. "You let me drink a whole bottle"

"You looked like you needed it," they both were laughing now.

"I must have acted like a complete idiot" thinking for a moment.

"There are other words I could describe it as idiot not being one of them"

"How bad was I?"

"You couldn't keep your hands off me" he joked, "I practically had to pry you of off me"

"Now you're lying"

"Am not," she continued to laugh lightly, glad he was making a joke out of the situation they found them self in rather then making a joke out of her.

"I sorry" he was looking at her so intensely it sent Goosebumps down her spine.

"There's no need to be sorry," looking down the cup of coffee in her hands all the events that had had happened prior to ending up at House's front door.

"My niece" she stated "she looks so much like how I imagined my sister would look" House let her talk at her own paste.

"I don't know how to tell my mother," the tone of her only brought back the feeling he felt last night. When he wanted to hold and protect her from everything that was making like this.

"She hasn't been well for some time."

"You don't have to do anything. Until you're sure" she brought her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Your right" it felt good being finally able to talk to someone about what had been a touchy subject all her live.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure you know where it is. Towels are in the cupboard down the hall." before he had even finished talking he was up and by the door, leaving Cameron sat alone in her own thoughts on his bed."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House was in the kitchen when he heard Cameron come out of the bathroom fully dressed with wet hair.

"I would say you could use my hair drier, but I don't have one, so you can't" he watched her from the stood he was sitting as she walked farther into the kitchen.

"I better get going" she stopped as House stood up and walked towards her "I'm sorry about last night. Thanks for everything"

"Why don't you stay? There's eggs…and I'm sure their bread somewhere…..you could make us both breakfast" He wasn't sue he wanted her to leave yet. Something about being around her had changed in the last couple of weeks something he wasn't even sure about, but it interested him.

It wasn't exactly an invitation, but it was House.

"If you put the toast on, I'll see to the eggs"

"Agreed" Cameron watched House stand up and make his way towards the fridge, smiling to her self at how effortlessly he seemed to walk around his own surroundings without the use of his cane.

As Cameron cleared, the plates from the kitchen table House went into the living room and sat down turning the television on. Cameron just shook her head as she put both plated and cutlery into the sink leaving them for House to wash up later. If he thought that she was going to do the dishes as well as cook for him, he was definitely deluding himself.

She joined him, sitting on the edge on the sofa

"Do you actually watch this? I always thought you watched this just to piss off cuddy"

"Of course I watch it, who doesn't"

"I don't"

"Why what's wrong with it? General Hospital happens to be one of the best…"

"Oh please, they make a _joke _out of your chosen profession" House couldn't help but to laugh.

"Their not really doctors _everyone _knows that" he mock her in a childlike voice. "Now be quiet it's just getting interesting"

TBC...

A/N: it has taken me forever to write this chapter, I am so sorry. Hope you have enjoyed it and hopefully the next one won't take as long…

Please review.


End file.
